


A Matter of Perspective

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Day 12: Giant, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Morally Grey Remus Sanders, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: After an accident with a couple of potions leaves Logan at a miniscule size, he’s faced with a terrifying situation in the form of a giant Remus.  Except his shrunken-but-not-as-much size doesn’t seem so gigantic compared to the still normal sized Patton and Roman, or the now oversized Virgil.  Like all things in life, it’s all a matter of perspective.





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Anonymous Requester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Anonymous+Requester).

Logan was running out of breath. He’d never run so fast or so hard in his life. But he needed to keep going if he didn’t want to be caught.

Quickly rounding a corner, he saw the couch before him. From this angle, it was like a massive cliff face. Seeing his chance, he dashed beneath it, crouching behind one of the wooden feet in case his pursuer lifted up the skirt flaps along the bottom edge. For a few moments, he was alone in the near darkness with his thoughts and his haggard breathing. Then, light suddenly streamed in as the flap behind the foot was lifted.

“I know you’re in there,” the sinister voice called in an almost sing-song manner, which just made it sound that much worse. “You can’t hide from me.”

A slight ruffling to his left made Logan turn, only to see a hand as big as he was slowly reaching into the tight space. He tried to silence his breathing as much as he could. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, he feared that it would betray him to his pursuer. The hand kept inching closer and closer.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and the hand paused in its exploration. Just as the rumbling reached its peak, a voice called out from somewhere above him.

“Remus, what are you doing?”

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. Patton had finally returned home. Remus withdrew his hand, and Logan could almost picture him trying to put on his innocent face as he turned to answer Patton’s inquiry.

“Logan and I were just playing. I wasn’t going to do anything bad to him, honest.”

Logan snorted. The only way that could be considered an honest statement was if Remus’ idea of what was bad and what wasn’t was completely misaligned from most of society’s moral norms. But then, given how Remus was, that wouldn’t be a bad theory to explain his behavior.

“Well, I think Logan has had enough playtime for now, and so have you. So why don’t you go back to Roman’s room and rest while he and Virgil try to finish the antidote.”

“You’re not my dad, you can’t tell me what to do.”

The silence that followed that statement nearly made Logan chuckle. He knew perfectly well what the scene out there must look like. After all, he himself had been on the receiving end of his own share of “Disapproving Dad” looks from their paternal roommate.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll go. Sheesh, we were just having fun.”

Logan continued to listen to Remus mutter as he left. After his voice faded out of hearing, he peaked around the wooden couch leg, just in time to see Patton’s head come into view outside.

“Are you alright there, Logan?”

“For the most part,” he called back, hoping he was loud enough to be heard. Patton’s mouth curling upward into a smile suggested he had been.

“Do you feel up to seeing how Roman and Virgil are doing with the antidote?”

Logan smiled at the suggestion, coming out from behind the lifted couch skirt to meet Patton.

“I very much would like to see how they are progressing.”

Patton’s smile widened, and he brought his hand down next to Logan as an unspoken offer. Logan returned the beaming smile and nodded in acceptance, clambering up onto Patton’s car-sized palm.

Logan did his best to keep his balance as Patton stood up, curling his fingers over Logan to better protect him and being careful to take it slow so as not to jostle him any more than he had to. Even with all his composure, Patton knew that Logan was not adapting well to being only two inches tall. Of course, Remus chasing him around the apartment hadn’t helped in that regard.

As they made their way down the hall to Virgil’s room, Logan pondered the paradoxical nature of his current status. True, it was rather odd to go from being the second tallest of the roommates (Virgil was two inches taller, though he slouched so much most thought Logan was taller), to being the shortest by a vast amount. But what was even stranger was his reaction to being carried in Patton’s hand.

Remus’ hand hadn’t been nearly this big compared to him, since Remus too had been shrunk in the accident, though not as much as Logan had. But while the thought of Remus’ man-sized hand grabbing hold of him sent a chill down his spine, the feeling he had being in Patton’s much larger hand was not only pleasant, but almost comforting.

Logan found himself marveling at the feelings of safety and care he felt being held by Patton. If he wasn’t worried that he might not ever be back to normal size, he could probably get used to being held like this. Like he was a precious treasure meant to be cherished and protected and loved.

Soon enough, Patton pushed open the door to Virgil’s room. While the strange sight of it stretching so far away from him at this size was somewhat disorienting, Logan still found comfort in the darker color scheme Virgil had created for his personal space. All around the room were purples and grays that, while still being dark and sometimes foreboding, gave their own sense of comfort and safety. And the desk filled with pages of notes, workbench covered in odd liquids in beakers and vials, and various bookshelves filled with knowledge lent the room a cozy feel to Logan’s sense of curiosity and discovery.

Despite the calming aesthetic, Logan was a bit on edge as Patton brought him over to the figure bending over the workbench. Roman was concentrating very hard on making sure he measured out the ingredients exactly as Virgil was instructing him. Usually it would be Virgil who was working out a formula here at the workbench. But since their resident magical roommate was currently wedged as far into the corner as his thirteen foot tall frame would allow, it was up to Roman to properly prepare the antidotes to fix the three transformed young men.

“How’s it going?” Patton whispered so as not to disturb Roman’s hand.

Roman briefly turned to them, a small smile appearing at seeing their formerly shortest roommate carefully holding Logan in his hand.

“I think it’s going pretty well. The antidotes for Virgil and Remus are simmering right now, and I’m almost done mixing Logan’s. I just need to add…three more drops of toadstool extract.”

“Four,” Virgil corrected with a rumble. It was obvious that he was trying to whisper, but his enlarged form meant that even at a reduced volume every word sounded like distant thunder.

“Right, four, sorry.” Roman turned back to add the drops.

“Don’t be. You’re doing great so far. I might even reconsider letting you help me with this stuff in future.”

Roman’s smile widened into a grin, but his determination kept him focused on the task at hand. With a final drop, he placed the dropper back in its bottle and set the larger vial containing the antidote over a burner to simmer with the others.

“I’m really sorry all this happened, Logan. I should have guessed that Remus would be bold enough to mess with Virgil’s potions. I shouldn’t have ever let it slip that he’s a witch.”

“It’s alright, Roman. The accident was Remus’ doing, and therefore his fault, not yours. I don’t blame you for this in the slightest. Besides, without you, we would not have been able to create the necessary antidotes to fix this matter.”

“Yeah, Roman, you did great.” Patton reached over with his free hand to give Roman a hug, which the taller man reciprocated. Behind him, he could also feel Virgil’s massive hand on his shoulder, showing his own affection for him.

Soon enough, they broke apart, and Logan yelled up at Virgil.

“So, when will these solutions be ready for consumption?”

Virgil didn’t quite catch everything Logan had said, but he got the gist of it.

“I had Roman do mine first so we could make sure they’re done right. If they were, it should be turning orange any moment now. Remus’ will be done when it turns light blue, and yours when it turns dark blue.”

Just as he finished, the vial on the left shifted from its dull green into a vibrant orange. Roman immediately removed it from the heat and offered it up to Virgil, who gingerly took it between his fingers.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Virgil downed the entire bottle in one gulp. For a few moments, they waited, barely breathing in anticipation. Then, very slowly, Virgil’s form started to shrink. They watched with baited breath as he dwindled down, finally stopping at what appeared to be his original height.

Virgil got to his feet, for once standing up straight. With Roman only coming up to his nose, and Patton up to his chin, he knew he was back to normal. The others sighed in relief, and Roman wrapped him in a hug, which he returned after a pause.

“You good, Virge?” Patton asked once the other two pulled apart. Virgil nodded, and Patton pulled him into his own one-armed hug, tucking his head under Virgil’s chin. Virgil wrapped his own arms around him, looking down with a small smile at Logan, who returned his own smile.

A sudden gasp from Roman caught their attention, and they all turned in time to see him remove the second vial from its burner, its contents a shimmering light blue.

“Should I go ahead and get Remus?” Roman asked.

Virgil and Patton shared a look between themselves and Logan.

“Maybe it would be best if we waited until Logan’s was done,” Patton reasoned. “That way we won’t risk any…shenanigans.”

Roman nodded, turning again to watch the final potion simmer as Virgil took out a small cup from his cupboard and measured out a portion of the light blue liquid.

“Might I ask, if you don’t mind, if Remus’ and my antidote technically both do the same thing, why is his a much lighter color than mine?”

“Because first, he doesn’t have as far as you do to go to get back to normal. And second, you’ve got a much smaller stomach capacity than he does, so yours has to be much more concentrated to make sure you get the necessary amount of magical effect.”

“Interesting. You know, I may have been too harsh in my initial reactions to your practices. The more I have learned about it, the more it seems to make sense. In fact, this potion making feels very much like regular chemistry, and even the more…preternatural fields you study are internally consistent, even if their effects do not conform to the general rules of rational thought. Perhaps, if you are willing, you could instruct me in some of this work.”

Virgil smirked cockily at Logan’s statement, but his eyes were gleaming in a way that showed how touched he was.

“I think I could make some time for that.”

Soon enough, Logan’s potion was ready. Roman left to get his brother while Virgil took an eyedropper and measured out a few drops of the dark blue solution.

“You know, it’s funny,” Virgil began, “I used to think Roman was just so reckless and impulsive, so completely extra that no one could really deal with him. But, after meeting his brother…”

Virgil trailed off. Logan however picked up the thought from there.

“Indeed. To think I ever considered Roman so inconsiderate. I will need to rethink my behavior towards him in future.”

“Me too,” Virgil agreed as a pair of voices reached them from the hall.

“I said I was sorry. You don’t have to keep badgering me about it.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

Roman had returned with Remus held in his hands. At sixteen inches tall, he still towered over Logan. But any fear that might have caused was dispelled by the three giants who could keep him at bay.

“Go on,” Roman chided. Remus huffed, but then turned in Roman’s hands to face Logan.

“I’m sorry for dropping that shrinking potion on you and chasing you around the apartment.”

“Apology accepted,” Logan replied after a moment. Granted, he still didn’t trust Remus much, but he knew in his heart that despite his less-than-cordial attitude, he was still Roman’s twin brother, and therefore still worth giving some benefit of the doubt.

“And?” Roman prompted, giving an obvious nod toward Virgil.

“And I’m sorry for messing with your stuff and accidentally growing you into a giant.”

Virgil only nodded in response. Logan might be willing to offer an olive branch, but Virgil reserved the right to continue being untrusting of Roman’s twin.

The two shrunken men were placed on the edge of the workbench. Roman offered the small cup to Remus, who immediately took it and downed it in a few gulps. Virgil meanwhile was carefully holding the eyedropper in front of Logan, who did his best to suck the liquid out. Once it was all down his throat, Virgil stepped back with the others, giving them the space they’d need to grow back.

A few moments passed. Then Logan felt a powerful bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach, which soon expanded out to fill his entire body, filling him up. As the sensation intensified, he could feel and see himself slowly stretching out, watching as the world around him shrank back down to its normal proportions. Just as they settled back into what he was used to, the sensation ceased, and he was left feeling good as new.

Patton immediately ran up to him to give him a hug, which he graciously accepted.

“What, no hug for me?” Remus cackled.

“You’re the one who caused this whole mess,” Roman shot back, but there wasn’t much bite to it. Remus was a pain, but he was still Roman’s brother.

“I don’t know why you all are being so serious about all this. This was a blast! If I’d known this would happen, I would have visited a long time ago. Anyway, I’m famished. What’s for dinner?”

Remus wandered out of Virgil’s room, Patton immediately following after him to discuss dinner options (and keep an eye on him). Roman turned to Virgil and Logan.

“Sorry again about all this.”

“No biggie,” Virgil replied coolly. “But maybe next time your brother comes to visit, you could give us a warning so I can lock all this up. He might have enjoyed himself, but I did not like being too big to leave my room.”

“Considering how much time you spend in here, would it really have made a difference in the long run?”

Virgil just snorted in response as the two headed out with Logan trailing behind, shaking his head, but smiling all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt from an anonymous requester using one of [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
